The Last Ones
by Wolfpoet
Summary: It was a normal day for Marshall Lee. As always was playing his bass... When there was a knock on his door . He was handed a human.
1. Chapter 1 The delivery

Chapter 1- Delivery

(A/N= I want to say, I usually write a lot more than this. But this idea popped into my head so I want to see if this is any good. If I get a few good reviews, I'll continue it. )

Marshall Lee strummed a few chords on his red ax bass. He did this every day, after visiting Fionna of course. Marshall was deep in concentration not playing any specific song, just playing by ear, when there was an urgent knock at his door. The Vampire King really didn't feel like opening the door so he ignored it and continued to play. The knock came again, faster and louder this time. "Ugh." Marshall groaned. He gently put the bass down and floated over to the door and swung it open.

Standing behind the door was a short scrawny looking woman that was gasping for air and wiping sweat from her forehead, she had obviously been running for a long time. She had a dark brown hood over her head that covered her eyes and formed into a cape that fell down her back. The woman was holding something in her shaking hands; it looked like a lump covered in brown smelly rags.

"Please," She said, helplessly her voice was also shaking. "Help me." Marshall looked at her. He hesitated for a second, not really big on the whole 'helping' thing but he decided that if she was desperate enough to knock on the vampire king's door, she must really need help. "What's wrong?" The vampire asked with a calm cool expression. "They're chasing me." She said quickly. Marshall began to hear a loud rumbling sound from the distance. "Who is?" He asked. "Who's chasing you?" The woman looked behind her, she began to act more frantic. "No time!" She yelled in his face. Marshall found it hard to get angry at this hag. "Please take this!" She cried and put the brown smelly lump in his hands.

"Umm." The helpless vampire said. "Here ma'am, you can just come inside, I will protect you." "No no! You must protect the boy!" She yelled. _'The boy?' _Marshall thought looking at the lump of blankets in his arms. The rumbling noise began to get closer. The woman grabbed the undead king by his collar and yanked him closer. "Listen closely Marshall." She said. '_H-how does she know my name?'_ He wondered. "Take the boy and go to the human girl's house. Be careful!" She almost yelled. "Do not come back to this place until tomorrow." Marshall looked at her. "Ok, listen here lady-" The woman cut him off. "GO!" She screamed, pulling Marshall Lee closer. "This baby is special." The woman yelled. "BABY!" Marshall yelled. "This baby," The woman continued, "Is one of the last of his kind." She leaned close and whispered, "He's human."


	2. Chapter 2 I hate helping

Chapter 2- "I hate helping"

(A/N- Hey guys. Wow that was quick. I got a really nice review and several pm's asking me to hurry and continue this fanfic so I might as well update it now :P)

Marshall Lee flew quickly, leaving his cave and the lady behind. The only things he had were his ax bass, of course, and the lump of blankets that concealed a baby. At least that's what the lady said. The vampire king flew into a grove of trees that were shady enough to conceal both him and the baby. Marshall hid behind one of the trees just in case he had been followed.

Marshall looked at the brown blankets in his arms. He still didn't completely believe that it was a human. Slowly, the nervous teen pulled back the blankets from the baby's head. Marshall gasped. The baby in his hands had a cute pudgy face and very pale skin. On top of his head was a tuft of jet black hair, the baby opened up his eyes and looked at him with big ocean blue eyes. The little boy smiled and laughed a high pitched laugh, completely oblivious to the danger he was in.

As soon as Marshall saw him he knew that the boy was human. He had the same cute loving lovable and innocent face that Fionna had. The baby giggled some more as The Vampire King poked his little face. Marshall laughed with the baby; there was just something about humans that Marshall Lee couldn't resist. But there was something weird; this baby looked somewhat like him when he was a baby.

The vampire ignored that fact and continued flying to Fionna's house, playing with the cute baby boy the whole way there. Finally, the two landed at Fionna and Cake's front door. Marshall knocked lightly, figuring that they were probably sleeping since it was already getting dark. To his surprise, Fionna answered the door. "Oh hey Marshall." She said. "What are you doing awake?" Marshall asked. "Waiting for Cake to get home." She replied. "She's on a date with Lord M." Fionna smiled then looked down at the brown blankets in the vampire's arms. "Whatcha got there Marshy?" She asked. "Oh ya." Marshall said, almost forgetting why he had come here. The teenage boy moved the baby until Fionna could get a good look at him.

Fionna put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my glob Marshall Lee please tell me you didn't." She moved out of the way so he could float in. "Don't freak-" Marshall began, but was cut off by Fionna. "Marshall Lee I can't believe you!" She yelled. "I thought… But…" She began mumbling. "Fionna!" Marshall yelled. She stopped pacing and looked at him. "He's not mine." He said, smirking. Fionna blushed lightly. "Oh." She said softly, I knew that." Marshall laughed.

"Ok so if it's not yours why do you have it?" Fionna asked as Marshall held the baby in his arms. Marshall told her the entire story. She sat down next to him on the couch and looked at the baby. "So you mean… That baby is..?" Her voice trailed off. "Yes," Marshall answered her. "He is a human." Fionna kept looking at the baby, as did Marshall Lee.

After about two minutes, the baby began to cry. "Arrg! Why is it making that noise?" Marshall asked, covering his ears. "I don't know!" She said standing up. Marshall Lee stood up as well with the baby in his arms. He began rocking it in his arms franticly but that only made it cry louder. "Ugh! Stop crying!" Marshall yelled. "Well that's not going to help!" Fionna yelled. "Maybe it has a full diaper!" She said. Marshall shook his head. "Trust me; if his diaper was full I would smell it." Marshall said. "He's probably hungry then." Fionna said. "Well, you're a human! What did you eat when you were a baby!" He asked. Fionna looked at him with that you're-an-idiot look. "I don't know, I can't exactly remember what I ate when I was a baby!" She yelled, which made the baby cry louder.

"Wait!" Marshall Lee cried. "I remember something from a book I read at the library!" A look of relief swept over Fionna's face. "Ok so what do they eat?" She asked quickly, wanting the baby to stop crying. Marshall smirked. "They drink breast milk." He said, handing the baby over to Fionna. The young 16 year old began to blush. "Marshall!" She said trying to hide her pink face. He laughed. "Well if you're not going to let him suck on it can I?" He asked, smirking again. Fionna blushed more, looking away. "I hate you." She said smiling. He grinned at her. Fionna walked over and handed him the baby. "We have some milk in the fridge, I'll go get it." She said and walked off. A few minutes later she appeared with a baby bottle full of milk and strawberry colas, one for her and one for Marshall.

Sighing, she fed the baby. "When is Cake going to get back?" Marshall asked impatiently. "Soon I hope." She replied sitting on the couch. Marshall sat next to her. "Wow it's only been fifteen minutes and already we're tired from taking care of a baby." He said looking at the little human. "Ya." She said closing her eyes. "I'm thinking we name him Diego." Marshall said. Fionna opened her eyes and looked at him. "Huh?" She asked. "Well we can't keep calling him 'it' or 'the baby' so I was thinking we name him Diego." Fionna laughed. "Well if we're going to name him we are not naming him Diego. How about Toby?" She asked. "Ya," Marshall agreed. "I like that name." He smiled at the baby that had just got done eating. "Little Toby."

Marshall felt something wet on his chest. "Aw man I spilled my drink." Marshall pulled off his shirt and through it in the dirty clothes hamper. Fionna looked away, blushing. Marshall smirked. The young adventuress yawned and put her head on his shoulder. Now it was his turn to blush. The two teens lied back against the couch and fell asleep with the baby in Fionna's arms.


	3. Chapter 3 What's next

Chapter 3- What's next?

(HEY BROS! Welcome to the third chapter it actually took me a while to come up with this chapter so if it's bad I'm sorry. I am going to start a new fanfic today it will be a regular show fanfic I will post soon so be on the look out! Anyway, enjoy this chapter; I might put up another chapter of this story today so watch out for that too!))

Marshall Lee was jolted awake by claws scratching furiously at his face. "Get away from her!" Came the shout from Cake, who had attached herself to The Vampire King's face. "Ughghgg!" Marshall Lee cried. "Get this crazy cat off of me!" He got up and franticly began trying to pull Cake off of his scratched up face. His bare chest also began getting scratches from Cake's bottom claws.

**Fionna's POV**

I woke up to Cake and Marshall yelling and screeching. It took me a minute to wake up but when Toby started crying my eyes shot open. I shot up and gently put baby Toby down. "Cake stop it you're scaring Toby!" I shouted, pulling my sister off Marshall Lee's face. I finally managed to pry her claws out of his pale skin but she still looked like she wanted to murder him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marshall pick up Toby and begin to rock him, trying to get Toby calm down.

"Cake! Let us explain!" I yelled and sat Cake down. She looked at me with that 'Hurry up before I tear out his eyes' look so I quickly explained everything that had happened. Once I finished she stared at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." She said to me and Marshall. Marshall handed Cake the baby. "So what do we do now?" Asked Marshall, putting his stained shirt back on. "Well," Cake began. "I think that I should go to goose choose and see if he has any baby supplies, and you two go back to Marshall Lee's place and see if you can learn anything knew. Who knows? Maybe the crazy lady will be there!" Marshall and I nodded. He grabbed an umbrella and began to float out the door. "Wait!" I shouted to him. "We have to get Toby!" Cake looked at me with a concerned face. "Maybe I should take Toby with me." She said and reached for him. "No!" I yelled then regretted it. "I mean… Toby will be fine with us. Between Marshall and me, he will be well protected." Cake nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Ok baby, but let me get you something first." She said and ran up the stairs.

When she left I gently sat down with baby Toby and sighed. Marshall floated over and sat next to me. "Someone is being very protective over Toby." He said with a grin. I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up." I said smiling. He leaned over and lightly kissed my cheek. His warm lips gave my body chills and made my face turn pink. I looked away not wanting him to see. Even though I couldn't see, I knew that he had a grin on his face. I turned back to look at him and he leaned forward again and lightly kissed my lips. Again, my face lit up. I kissed him back it was slow, but after all, it was our first kiss. After a few seconds, Marshall's lips began to trail down my neck. I felt his fangs lightly graze my neck and it gave me chills that flowed through my entire body.

Just then, Cake came back down the stairs carrying a baby harness. Marshall and I quickly pulled away, not looking at each other so we could hide our blushing faces. Cake looked at us and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on in here?" She asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing… Just playing with Toby." Marshall and I mumbled quietly. Cake dismissed it and hooked Toby up to the harness then hooked the harness up to me. "Ok." Marshall said, laughing a little at me. "Let's go Fi." He said, swooped down and picked up me bridal style. I blushed again. Grabbing the umbrella, Marshall flew out of the door with me in his arms.

((A/N Sorry it's a little short bros I will most likely post another chapter later.))


	4. Chapter 4 A little fun

Chapter 4- A little fun

Marshall Lee carried Fionna and baby Toby (who was attached to Fionna by a harness) under the umbrella. They were headed towards his cave, hoping to find some clue as to what was going on with the whole baby situation. Neither Marshall nor Fionna had said anything the whole way. "So," Marshall said, breaking the tension as they glided through the air. "How's Toby?" He asked without looking down at the human baby.

Fionna poked the baby's stomach; Toby giggled which made both Fionna and Marshall Lee laugh with him. "I think he's just fine." Fionna said smiling at the baby. Marshall looked down at the young adventuress and kissed the top of her head. Fionna blushed and looked up at The Vampire king but he was already looking away.

Finally after a few more minutes Marshall landed at the entrance to his cave and gently sat Fionna and Toby down on the ground. Fionna adjusted the baby harness that was wrapped around her chest before walking into Marshall's cave, The Vampire King walked in close behind her. They both gasped at what they saw. The cave was in shambles; there was rubble and boulders everywhere, there were also strange foot prints in the dirt but neither of the teens noticed because they were both concentrated on Marshall's house. Marshall Lee's house was completely destroyed. The walls, ceiling and roof were nothing but a big pile of rubble. But something very strange, there was a red duffel bag on top of the heap of concrete.

The vampire teen ran up to his once-nice house and looked at it with anger in his eyes. "What the hell happened to my house?" He screamed. Fionna ran up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Marshy! We will find a way to fix everything." Marshall Lee stood up. "How can we fix this?" He asked, his anger getting the best of him. He turned around to face the blond girl. "My house is destroyed! We can't fix it!" Fionna looked at him not sure what to say; Marshall had never yelled at her before. Marshall Lee quickly regained his composure. "Oh, Fi," He said with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it." Fionna hugged him, being careful not to crush the baby that was attached to her chest. "It's ok." Fionna said softly. The vampire hugged her back.

"Look!" Fionna said, pulling away from the hug and pointing to the red duffel bag on top of the pile of concrete. Marshall gazed in the direction she was pointing then floated up to where the bag sat. Slowly, the boy opened it up. "On top of all the other items in the bag was a note. It read:

_Dear Vampire King and young adventuress,_

_Thank you for aiding me in my quest to save the human race. I am sure you have many questions for me and I promise that I will answer them in time. I am in a hurry, for I have barely escaped the morgono monsters, these are the monsters that wish to eliminate the human race. These monsters are under the power of a far superior being. I cannot write his name at the moment, but trust me; you will learn his name soon._

_In other matters, Marshall I was able to save some of your clothes and a few of your strawberries. In addition, for all the trouble I've caused all of you I left gifts for the young adventuress, Cake the feline, Marshall Lee the honorable vampire king, and the young human child which you have named Toby._

_ -S_

Marshall Lee and Fionna read the note over and over, unsure of how to react. Finally, to break the tension, Marshall yelled, "Presents!" Fionna laughed a little. She reached over and searched the red duffel bag for her 'gift'. Her hand grabbed something that was cold and made of medal. Fionna pulled it out of the bag; both Marshall and Fionna looked at it with amazement. Fionna's gift was a long sword with a golden handle that shined like the sun and a silver blade that sparkled like the moon, on the golden handle the name '**Fionna**' was engraved. "Whoa!" Fionna shouted in amazement. "Best. Present. Ever!" She began slicing the air with the sword; it felt surprisingly light and agile in her hand.

Marshall chuckled and watched the girl, clapping for her when the sword slashed a deep cut into boulder. "Ok," He said. "My turn." Marshall swept his hand through the bag until he felt something that seemed to resemble a string. He pulled out a necklace. It was a tooth, somewhat yellow but it surprisingly did not smell that bad, on a black felt string. "Oh sweet!" Marshall said as he put the necklace on. Fionna stared at it. "What the heck is it?" She asked. "Tooth of the Lichen." He said with a smile. "As long as I have this tooth around my neck, I can go into the sunlight!"(I don't know if that's true, it's probably not, but oh well) "Awesome!" Fionna yelled.

"Ok." Marshall Lee began. "We should probably go back to the house and see if Cake is back yet." Fionna nodded in agreement. "Oh and Marshall," Fionna said. "You are welcome to stay with Cake and I until we fix your house." She said smiling. "Oh thanks." Marshall replied. He picked up Fionna and little Toby then flew into the open air.

"Wow." Marshall said, floating slowly. "I forgot what the sun felt like." He slowed down a little more, enjoying the heat of the sun. "Um Marshy." Fionna said, breaking Marshall Lee's daydream. "Huh?" Marshall said, focusing again. "We're kind of in a hurry dude." "Oh, right." He said flying more quickly.

They finally reached the tree house and Cake was waiting for them outside. "Where have you two been? And Marshall baby, why aren't you covered from the sun?" She asked. Fionna and Marshall told her the whole story while Cake fed Toby baby formula. "Oh and Marshall will be living with us for a while." Fionna added at the end. "Ok." Cake agreed. "But ONLY until his house is fixed." She said. Marshall floated over and gave Cake a tight squeeze. "Ok Marshall baby." Cake gasped. "You can let me go now." Marshall released her. "Oh and here this was in the bag." Fionna tossed her a small bag. Cake sniffed it then her eyes got big. "CAT NIP! Sweet babies!" She said and walked away with Toby.

((Hey bros! I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT POST THIS YESTERDAY! I fell asleep typing it last night! Anyway try to more of this story later but I will be working on my new story. :D BYE MAH BROS))


	5. Chapter 5 Morgono monsters

Chapter 5- Morgono monsters

(Hey bros! Sorry I haven't updated this story for a little while. BUT, I did post my regular show fanfic so check that out. Oh and I want to apologize in advance for this chapter if it's a little boring but I've been going through a little bit of writers block. By the way tomorrow I will be going to Louisiana for a week. I'm going to New Orleans! ANYWHO here's chapter five!)

Marshall woke up to someone rapidly shaking his shoulders. He jolted forward and yelled, "What did I miss?" He could see through the darkness that surrounded the living room that it was Cake that had woken him up and she didn't look very happy. "Come on Marshall!" She said and pulled him off the couch. "What's wrong Cake?" He asked with his signature calm expression. The feline continued to pull him to the front door. "There's a monster outside! Fionna's already been fighting it for ten minutes!" Marshall was already floating outside.

The first thing he saw was the ugliest monster he'd ever seen. It must have been at least twelve feet tall and it was dark mucus looking orange. It had two long fangs that were a discolored yellow, scaly skin, long brown claws, and bulging red eyes. It also had long legs but shorter arms and a big 'M' engraved on its torso. The second thing he saw was Fionna, jumping up and pointing her new sword at the monster's neck but it knocked her aside with a simple swipe of its scaly hand.

"Fionna!" Both Cake and Marshall yelled at the same time. Cake became huge and wrestled with the monster but the monster over powered her and pushed her to the ground. Marshall watched Cake go down and then looked over at Fionna who was on the ground with bruises and cuts, trying to get up and get back in the fight. He suddenly got very angry at this scaly orange thing. Marshall grew into a giant bat monster with a furry torso, long arms and long legs, and long fangs. He was now about the same size as the scaly monster. Marshall Lee tackled the monster, pinning it down and punched it in the face repeatedly. The monster released a sound that was a mixture of growling and whining then rolled over on top of Marshall Lee and began slashing at his with its claws.

Fionna felt something furry slap her in the face. "Huh?" She yelled and jolted up. Cake was sitting right next to her. It was still dark outside, she had no idea how long she had been out, but she could still see the scaly monster struggling with a giant bat which must have been Marshall Lee. "Fionna baby, are you ok?" Cake asked her, her voice lined with worry. "Yea Cake, I'm fine." She said getting up. "I've got to help Marshall!" Fionna said, getting up and running at the monster before Cake had the chance to stop her. Fionna aimed her sword at the side of the monster's head. She jumped up and stabbed at the monsters head. The monster released a roar and then exploded with a loud bang.

Marshall Lee formed back into his vampire form and ran over to Fionna. "Fionna! Are you ok?" He asked, helping her up. The blond teenager coughed a few times before answering. "Yeah." She said her voice hoarse. "I think I'll be fine." Marshall picked her up bridal style then carried her in, ignoring the objections from Cake. When they entered the tree house the first thing they heard was the sound of Toby crying. "I got the baby." Cake said walking towards the crib witch had been placed in Fionna and Cake's room. "Marshall, you patch up Fionna!" Cake called behind her back.

Marshall floated into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit and a bowl of strawberries. When he floated back in the living room he found Fionna poking at a burn on her arm. "Marshall! It hurts!" She whined. Marshall Lee laughed a little at her. "Then stop poking it!" He said through laughter. Fionna laughed then stopped. "Ok seriously, Marshall this hurts like crap." "Oh ok." Marshall said, putting down the strawberries and opening the first aid kit.

He began wrapping her burn in gauze that had antibacterial ointment on it. "You're going to be fine; it's just a few minor burns." He said as he wrapped a few more burns. When she didn't respond he looked up and saw she was almost asleep. He understood that. It must have been at least 1:30 in the morning and she had just helped him fight a giant monster that exploded when she stabbed it.

Marshall gently laid Fionna down on the couch and then floated up to her and Cake's room. He knocked on the open door to the room and Cake turned around with the baby in her arms and shushed him. "SHHH!" Cake told him. "I just got Toby to sleep!" The vampire put his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok." He said in a whisper. "I just want to say that tomorrow we should probably go to see Prince Gumbutt in the morning and check if he has any books on the monster we just fought." Cake nodded. Marshall began to leave then turned back around and said, "Oh and I need some pajamas to bring down to Fionna." Cake raised an eyebrow. "What?" Cake asked sternly. Marshall smirked. "Relax." He said. "She just wants to change and then I'll put her to bed." He said grinning. Cake reluctantly tossed him a pair of Fionna's pajamas. "Thanks!" He whispered and floated back down the stairs.

Marshall found Fionna lying on the couch snoring softly. He laughed a little. "Come on Fi." He said and gently moved blond hair from her face. She groaned and rolled around so she wasn't facing him. "Fi, you got to go in the bathroom and change into your pj's." Fionna rolled over and opened her eyes half way. She slowly reached over and grabbed her pajamas. Marshall looked away for a second but when he looked back Fionna had already taken off her shirt. Before he even knew what was happening she had unclipped her bra and was slipping it off. Fionna tossed her bra aside and reached for her pajama shirt, and even though Marshall tried not to look he couldn't help looking at her breasts that were now free and bouncing almost every time she moved. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she slipped her pajama shirt on then fell back onto the couch. Marshall was glad that she was asleep so she couldn't see his face that must have been glowing a bright pink.

He floated over and slung Fionna over his shoulder. She only quietly groaned in protest but then was quiet. "You are _really_ tired." Marshall said as he floated Fionna up to her room. When he got there Cake was already asleep in her little drawer bed and Toby was asleep in his crib. Quietly, Marshall floated over and gently laid Fionna on her bed and covered her up with a blanket. He turned to leave but then looked back at her and kissed her head before floating back down the stairs and falling asleep on the couch.

(ok that might have been a little boring and I'm sorry if you didn't like it but as I said I have writers block. I will try to get in another chapter before I leave but I can't make any promises. I'm really sorry I am leaving for a long time but I really wanted to go and help out the people in new Orleans. I guess Ill see you in a week!))


	6. Chapter 6 Too many books

Chapter 6 - Too many books

(A/N- HEY BROS! I'm back! You miss me? :P I am finally back from New Orleans. Some trip. Everybody got sick on the second day including me. Vomit everywhere! Nasty stuff bros, nasty stuff. Well, here is chapter six!))

Marshall Lee was the first to wake up. The first thing he did was float up the stairs and check on everyone. Fionna and Cake were both still asleep but he could hear baby Toby making noise. He floated over to the crib and Toby let out a joyful giggle at the sight of the vampire teen. Marshall couldn't help but laugh with the human baby, pick him up and take him down stairs.

"Yo, GMO turn on something that Toby can watch." Marshall called out. GMO walked over and sat on the floor in front of the couch. In a few seconds Toby was watching a show about numbers and shapes. Marshall laughed a little about how easily babies were amused. He floated into the kitchen and made Toby a bottle of milk and got himself a bowel of strawberries and an empty bowel to put the grey strawberries in when he was done with them. Holding all the items in his arms he floated back in the living room only to find Toby chewing on one of Fionna's shoes. Marshall laughed and took the shoe from the baby and replaced it with a bottle. The two sat quietly on the couch while Marshall fed Toby and Toby watched the show about numbers and shapes.

Fionna opened her eyes and woke up from what she hoped had been a dream. "Oh no." She said quietly. She quickly got up out of bed and checked on Toby. When she saw he was not in his crib she figured that Marshall had already gotten him so she went ahead and walked down the stairs. "Morning Fi." Marshall called to her as she arrived downstairs. "How'd you sleep?" Fionna didn't answer and walked straight over to him. "Marshall," She began in a serious tone. "Did I take my clothes off in front of you last night?" Fionna asked, already knowing the answer by the blush that appeared on the young vampire's face. "Oh… um… you were tired…. And then you had to change then… Yeah, you did." He stuttered out. Fionna blushed and looked away.

"Strawberry?" Marshall asked wanting to break the tension that had filled the room. He handed her a gray strawberry that he had already sucked the red out of. "Thanks." She said eating the strawberry. After that the two sat in silence as Toby giggled at the show that GMO had put on. After a short while, Cake appeared downstairs, stretching her arms. "Good morning everyone." She said unaware of the conversation the two had just had. "Morning Cake." The two said simultaneously. Toby giggled and squealed at the magic feline. "Well hello little Toby." Cake said taking the baby from Marshall's arms and tickling his tummy. She received joyful noises in response.

"Fionna baby, why don't you go get changed while Marshall and I get the baby bag ready." Cake said. Fionna stood up. "Are we going somewhere?" She asked. Marshall nodded. "Yeah. We're going to Prince Gumbutt's to see if he can help us research those Morgono monsters we read about in that freaky letter." He told her. "Ok." Fionna said, running up the stairs to get changed.

As soon as Fionna was gone Cake turned to Marshall with a serious look on her face. "Ok look here Marshall." The vampire was a little surprised at the tone of the cat's voice. "I know that you have feelings for my sister. But I'm telling you now that it will not happen." As soon as Marshall found out what Cake was talking about he smirked. "I don't want you getting her in trouble. She needs someone responsible like Price Gumball." Marshall laughed at Cake. "Whatever you say kitty cat." He teased as he grabbed a few diapers and put them in the baby bag. After a few more minutes Fionna appeared from upstairs again. "Ready to go?" Marshall asked. Fionna nodded. Cake handed Fionna a baby sling. Fionna put it around her neck and shoulder then took Toby and put him in it. Cake grew into until she was the height of Fionna. "Ok baby, hop on." She said. Fionna hopped onto Cake's back and Cake took off out the door with Marshall floating behind her.

Hey finally arrived at the candy kingdom. Lord M Flew over and signed something to Cake. "Hey baby." Cake greeted him. "Fionna, you and Marshall go and talk to Price Gumball I will be there in a minute." She told the two. Fionna jumped off Cake's back and Cake walked off with Lord M. The teens walked over and knocked on the castle doors. A minute or two later the candy prince opened the door.

"Oh hello Fionna and Marsh" Gumball cut himself off with his own gasp. "Fionna is… is that your baby?" Fionna looked at the baby in the sling. "Oh n," She began to say, but Marshall cut her off. "Yes Gumball it is." He put his arm around her. Gumball's face was slowly turning from pink to red. "Marshall," Fionna tried to tell Marshall to stop but Marshall cut her off again. "We don't need to sugar coat it Fionna." Marshall looked at Gumball straight in the eyes then, with his most serious tone he stated: "Gumball," He paused for a dramatic effect. "We are in love." Fionna looked at him with a confused face. Before she could even try to say anything, Marshall put his other arm around her, dipped her (Like they do in the tango) and then kissed her, right there in front of Gumball. Fionna was surprised but pleasured at the same time. She felt the blush rise to her face as soon as his lips touched hers. Fionna felt her legs and her arms go numb and she almost dropped Toby. "Mmm…" She tried to say his name but it was hard. They had only been kissing for about 7 seconds when Fionna finally found her strength. "M-M-Marshall!" She said and pushed him away. He let her go and helped her stand back up. Fionna looked at both boys. Marshall had a bog smirk on his face and Prince Gumball's face was redder then she had ever seen.

She punched Marshall in the shoulder then looked back at Gumball. "Marshall and I are not in love and this is not my baby. Quite frankly I'm surprised that you would think that I was that irresponsible." She said, rocking the baby in her arms. "I…Um… I'm sorry Fionna." The candy price stammered out. Marshall chuckled at how easily Fionna could manipulate the prince. Fionna explained their situation to Gumball. "Of course I'll help you." He said and invited them in. At that moment Cake appeared. "Did I miss anything?" She asked. "Nope." Marshall and Fionna said at the same time.

Prince Gumball led the group to the castle library. When they entered the room Marshall groaned. "Aw man." He complained. "There must be like a million books in here!" The library was huge. There were thousands of bookshelves, each bookshelf rose all the way to the ceiling, each shelf was overflowing with books and there were piles of books on the floor. "Two million six hundred and thirty seven to be exact." The prince corrected him. "Oh thanks, that cheers me up." Marshall said sarcastically. "Well, we better get started." Cake said.

The group began looking through a big pile of books, skimming the contents for anything about morgono monsters. After a few minutes Gumball turned to Fionna. "Fionna can I ask you something?" He asked quietly. He quickly gave a pleading look to Cake who nodded her head. "Come on Marshall; let's look over here for a second." Cake said, taking his hand and pulling him away. Marshall dropped the book he was skimming through. "But," He began to argue but Cake didn't stop and continued to pull him far away from Fionna and prince Gumball.

Fionna watched Marshall be pulled away. "Fionna," Gumball said, recapturing her attention. "I know this is probably a bad time to ask but I'm throwing a ball tomorrow night and I was wondering if you would like to go…with…me." He said shyly. Fionna's face turned slightly pink. "Y-you mean as pals?" She asked. "No." The prince replied. "As my date." The words seamed to echo in her mind. The last time the prince had asked her that it had turned out to be the ice queen messing with her. "Are you the ice queen?" She asked, pulling out her new sword. Gumball put his hands up. "No it's me this time, I swear." Fionna put her sword away. "Ok." She said. "So will you go with me?" Prince Gumball asked again. "Sure. I'll go with you." She answered. The Prince smiled. "Fantastic." He said.

The group looked through the library all day but they didn't find anything on morgono monsters. Finally, around ten o' clock, the group called it a day and the three, plus Toby, headed home. "Hey Marshall, Prince Gumball is having a ball tomorrow." Fionna said on the way home. "You want to come?" She asked. Marshall rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know." He said. "Please?" She begged. Marshall smiled. "Okay, how could I say no to my favorite human girl?" He answered. "Yay!" Fionna jumped up and hugged him. "Okay break it up you two." Cake said. "And Marshall Gumball told me all about the little stunt you pulled at the castle." Cake stated sternly. Marshall smirked and Fionna blushed. It was quiet the rest of the way home.

(A/N – Well I hope you enjoyed it. I made it a bit longer because I was gone so long. I'll try to update today but I can't make any promises. And please check out my regular show fanfic too! Please leave a review so I know how I did. See you later bros! BYE))


	7. Chapter 7 Stormy weather

Chapter 7- Stormy weather

(Hey bros sorry this is a little late but my friend is going through a tough time and I was helping her out. Anyway this chapter has a little fluff so ENJOY –throws cookies-))

Fionna and Marshall walked through the open field towards the forest. "So, are you looking forward to the ball tonight?" The young adventuress asked the vampire teen. "I don't know. I have been having second thoughts about going." He replied not meeting her eyes. "Aw come on Marshy!" Fionna pleaded. "I think I might just stay home with Toby. Speaking of which, where is the little twerp?" He asked. Fionna crossed her arms. "He's with Cake. And don't call him a twerp!" She said angrily. "He broke my bass string!" Marshall pouted.

The two were distracted by the sudden clap of thunder and the dark clouds that were quickly spreading across the land. "Knife storm!" Marshall cried. He began floating away at a fast pace, thinking Fionna was following him. But Fionna wasn't following him. She was planted firmly where she stood, mesmerized by the knives falling from the sky. "So beautiful." She whispered. "Fionna!" Marshall yelled but she didn't move. "Ugh!" He grunted and raced back to her, swooped her up, and flew to a grove of trees. The sudden movement seemed to snap Fionna out of her trance. "Huh? Where are we going?" She asked. Marshall didn't answer her and instead concentrated on flying as fast as he could. Marshall flew into the grove of trees and to Fionna's surprise he flew into a little cottage that the trees had been concealing. They made it just in time because as soon as Marshall closed the door they heard the sounds of knives hitting the ground,

"Thanks for saving my butt dude." Fionna said smiling. "No… Problem…" Marshall said while panting for air that he didn't need. Fionna looked around at the tiny three room cottage, four rooms if you counted the bathroom. It had a bathroom, living room, bedroom, and a kitchen, all covered with a thin lair of dust. "What is this place Marshall?" Fionna asked. Marshall sat down in a rocking chair. "One of my old houses. I used to come here when I needed to think." Marshall used his power to move a picture on the wall; it revealed a large M carved into the wall. "Nice." Fionna said. She sat down in an arm chair opposite of him. "There's a phone over there if you want to call Cake." Marshall pointed over to a wall where a wall phone hung. "Thanks again." Fionna said, got up, and called Cake.

"Yes Cake I'm fine." Fionna said into the phone. "Ok. OK bye!" Fionna said and walked back over and sat on the ground by Marshall's chair. "Cake said she'll be over here as soon as the storm lets up." Marshall nodded. With a few seconds he heard snoring and looked over to find Fionna asleep by his chair. Marshall laughed. He floated over to the bedroom and dusted off the bed the gently laid Fionna under the sheets. When Marshall floated back into the living room the first thing he heard was the phone ringing so he floated over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hey Marshall is Fionna there?" It was Cake of course. "Yeah she's still here. But she's asleep now, and didn't she just call you like five minutes ago?" He asked. "Yes but I wanted to call back and say that GMO says the storm will let up soon so I'll be over in about thirty minutes to get Fionna ready for the ball." Cake said in a somewhat annoyed tone. "You know I'm probably going to the ball too." Marshall told her, he couldn't tell if the news surprised Cake or not since he couldn't see her face. "Oh." Now she sounded a little disappointed. "I thought you would have backed out by now." That made Marshall a little mad. "Well I'm going so get over it!" He didn't really shout but he did raise his voice. There was an awkward silence. "So you said Fionna was sleeping?" Cake asked carefully. "Yeah, she just fell asleep." Marshall replied. "Poor baby, she was up all night, probably nervous." Cake said. Marshall sighed. "See you in thirty minutes." Marshall said, not wanting to talk about the ball. And with that they both hung up.

About ten minutes later Marshall heard Fionna stirring. He floated into the bedroom. He found Fionna awake and stretching. "Good morning rabbit." He greeted her. She smiled but it soon faded. "How long was I out?" She asked, worried she had missed the ball. Marshall laughed at her. "Don't worry you were only asleep for like ten minutes." Fionna relaxed ad Marshall helped her out of bed. They both walked into the living room. Marshall let Fionna sit in his chair and he floated above the ground. After a long moment of silence Fionna spoke. "Have you decided if you're going to the ball or not?" She asked. Marshall avoided her eyes. "I don't know. Gum-butt's probably expecting me to dress up and I don't have anything to wear." Marshall and Fionna looked at each other then burst out laughing. "Dude!" Fionna said through laughter. "You sounded like a total girl." Marshall was laughing with her. "I know!" He said.

When they were done laughing Fionna got up and walked over to the closet in the bedroom and began shifting through the clothes inside. "What about this?" Fionna asked. She pulled out a white shirt, a sleeveless black vest and a reddish pink tie. Marshall rubbed the back of his neck. "That probably doesn't even fit anymore." He mumbled out. Fionna threw the outfit and it hit Marshall Lee in the face. "Well at least try it on!" She said giggling. Marshall groaned. "Fine!" He complained. Marshall took off his shirt, careful not to take off the lycan necklace that still hung around his neck.

Fionna blushed and looked away. Marshall smirked at her and floated over. "What's wrong rabbit?" He asked in her ear. "Marshall, dude, you don't have a shirt on." She mumbled still blushing. Marshall put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Is that a problem?" He asked in a low tone. Fionna didn't reply, truth be told she didn't really know how to reply. Marshall lightly scraped his fangs against Fionna's neck. She thought she would melt right there. She didn't know how Marshall made her feel this way so easily when no one else could, not even Gumball. She felt one of his hands reach down below her bottom and before she knew it he had picked her up and her legs were wrapped his waist. Marshall began kissing her neck and Fionna couldn't suppress a small moan. She was so caught up in what was happening she didn't even feel her own shirt come off and she didn't see Marshall's pants come off. The next thing to come off was her hat. Her mind was just focused on him and how good this felt and-

'KNOCK KNOCK' There was a sudden loud knock on the door. "Fionna baby? Are you there?" Came the sound of Cake's voice from behind the door. Marshall and Fionna froze. "Fionna?" Cake yelled. Marshall put Fionna down. "Put your clothes back on." He whispered quickly. Fionna nodded and began gathering up her clothes, she fell a few times because her legs still felt like jelly. Marshall floated over to the door and opened it but positioned it so the only thing that Cake could see was him. Cake had a big backpack on her back and Toby in a sling. "Hey there's my fancy feline." He said with a smirk. Cake rolled her eyes but then froze. "Marshall, why are you in your boxers?" Cake asked sternly. Marshall looked down. "I was taking a shower." He said innocently. Cake sighed. "Anyways, is Fionna here?" She asked and tried to get a peek inside the cottage. Marshall blocked her view. "Yeah she's here but she's…" Marshall looked back behind him at the young adventuress. She was fully clothed, the only thing missing was her hat, but she quickly slipped it over her head. "She's right here." He finished his sentence then moved out of the way to let Cake in.

Cake found Fionna sitting on a chair. "Fionna baby are you ok?" Cake asked and jumped on the young blond, careful not to crush the baby. Fionna laughed. "I'm fine." She said. Cake handed Toby over to Marshall. Marshall tickled the baby's tummy and he giggled with joy. "Come on baby, I brought over everything for the ball because we don't have enough time to go to the tree house." Cake pulled Fionna into the bedroom with the backpack full of clothes and make up and junk. "Marshall put on your other clothes!" Fionna managed to call out before Cake slammed the door. Marshall laughed and carefully put Toby down on the chair. Marshall quickly changed his plaid shirt and put on the other outfit Fionna was expecting him to wear. Marshall looked at himself. The clothes fit perfectly. He still had on his same dark jeans but oh well. "So, how do I look little man?" Marshall asked Toby. The small baby clapped and squealed. Marshall laughed. When he stopped he got a close look at Toby. The little child had on a white shirt, covered with stains, and a diaper. "I wonder if I have any of my old baby clothes…" Marshall said to himself. He floated over to a wooden chest on the ground an opened it up. After a few minutes of looking he finally found it. He floated back over to Toby and began changing his clothes.

"Cake! I don't need any more make up! I already look like a clown!" Fionna yelled running away from her sister. Cake was armed with lip gloss and eyeliner. "Just a little more!" She yelled. "No!" Fionna yelled back. She then grabbed a towel and wiped off the makeup that was already on her face. "No makeup! I will wear the dress, but no makeup!" The dress Fionna was wearing only came up to about her knees; Cake had insisted she have a short dress, and it was the same color as her shorts except that it had sparkles on it so whenever she moved it shimmered. Cake had also made her take a purse. But that was ok because now she had something to put her new sword in, she had recently found out that the sword retracted whenever she wanted it to, almost like her mind controlled it.

Cake groaned. "Fine! But Fionna you look beautiful in that dress." Cake said and her eyes got all big. "Thanks. Now come on lets go." Fionna said. Cake was the first to the door. When she opened the door to the living room she gasped. She saw Marshall Lee holding Toby but Toby now had on a plaid shirt just like Marshall and his diaper was now the same color blue as Marshall's pants. Fionna also gasped when she saw the baby. "Oh my glob Marshall that is so freaking cute." With the new clothes on Toby looked almost exactly like Marshall but in baby form. "Cute?" Cake yelled. "There is nothing cute about looking like a blood sucking vampire!" Toby's eyes began getting watery. Marshall covered the baby's ears. "Cake your making him cry!" Marshall said angrily. Cake sighed and picked the baby up and began rocking him. Toby soon calmed down. Marshall floated over beside Fionna Then he stopped floating and actually _stood_ on the ground. Marshall put an arm around her and Fionna leaned into him. Cake looked over and saw this. "Um, Fionna can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked. Fionna looked at her wrist and pretended she had a watch on. "Oh look at the time! We should really get going!" She said quickly. She pushed the other two out the door and they began walking to the candy castle.

((I MADE IT LONGER! :DDD hey I hope you guys liked it. I made it a bit longer. Don't forget to check out my regular show fanfic. I might be posting another Adventure time with fionna and cake fanfic later(Like a new one that will have nothing to do with this one.) But don't worry I will still continue this one. Well ILL SEE YALL LATER! BYE –burns cookies-)


	8. Chapter 8 Stolen

Chapter 8-

(**Hey bros. Sorry for not updating this sooner. I visited my grandmother for a while then lost my laptop charger. BUT I FOUND IT =D BTW I added another story; it's another adventure time fanfic. So go and check it out. YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREAMLY SHORT AND IM VERY SORRY. I promise to make the next one really long. Oh this chapter might be a bit rushed but it has a little fluff :D ANYWHO here is chapter eight))**

After a short walk/float the group arrived at the candy kingdom. Toby looked in awe at the sugary castle. Marshall took the baby from Fionna as they started walking into the castle. Prince Gumball came out to greet them. "Fionna, Cake!" He shouted happily. His eyes then drifted over to Marshall. "Oh, Marshall! Glad to see you could also make it." He said with a grin then focused back in on the sisters. "Please, won't you come in?" PG asked politely. They all entered the ball room. "Peppermint maid!" The prince called. The maid came running. "Yes?" She asked, catching her breath. "Will you please take Toby up to the day care?" He asked her politely. The maid reached for the baby from Marshall but he moved away. "May I?" The maid asked politely. The vampire King reluctantly handed over the baby and watched as peppermint maid ran away to put him in the daycare. Fionna walked over to Marshall Lee. "Don't be so protective." She teased him.

For the next hour everyone enjoyed the ball. Both Marshall and Gumball danced with Fionna, and Cake watched them both closely making sure they were kept in line. "Hey Fionna," Marshall called to her as he pulled the blond to the dance floor once again. He had only danced with her once so far and it hadn't been for very long. He was eager to get at least more than two seconds of dance time with her. "What's up?" She asked. He pulled her off to the side, out of view from both PG and Cake. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He said ad then floated off. He floated over to the band/orchestra that Gumball had hired. Marshall whispered into the leader's ear then floated back over to where the adventuress stood.

"I'm back." He announced grinning. She smiled at him. "I see that." She said jokingly. A few seconds later a slow song began to play. The vampire king bowed politely and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked and put his feet on the ground. Fionna smiled and took his hand. "Of course." She said softly. Marshall put his hands on her waist and Fionna put hers on his shoulders. They began to dance slowly, with Marshall leading Fionna. "You look beautiful." He said softly. Fionna felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and buried her face into his chest to hide it. "Not too bad yourself." Her voice was a bit muffled but he understood her. They stayed like that; dancing slowly with Fionna's head on Marshall's chest until the song ended. The two pulled away, both had color in their cheeks. "So Fi," Marshall began. "Would you like to-" He was interrupted by a certain pink prince. "Fionna!" He called with his usual cheery voice. As the candy prince got closer to the pair he eyed Marshall Lee suspiciously. "Fionna, I have barley seen you the whole evening where have you been?" He asked focusing back on the adventuress. Fionna shrugged. "Sorry PG, I guess I was just hanging out with Marshall." Fionna said apologetically. PG shot Marshall Lee an evil glare but he replied with a sly smirk. The vampire king threw his arm around Fionna's waist. "Yeah and we're kind of in the middle of something so buzz off!" Marshall hissed. Fionna pushed him away. "Knock it off Marshall!" She yelled trying to hide the blush that was rising to her face. Gumball took Fionna's hand. "Marshall if you don't mind I would like to spend time with MY date." He said harshly then walked away, pulling Fionna with him. "Smooth Marshall." He mumbled to himself.

Marshall watched as the two walked off to the castle garden. "Damn it! Why am I so stupid?!" He cursed at himself then sighed and floated back inside. By now the ball was almost over and many of the guests had already left and only a handful remained. The vampire king floated around the ball room, hissing at anyone who came near him. After a few minutes Cake walked up to him. "Marshall you better stop scaring everyone!" She growled. Marshall was not in the mood to be yelled at by a cat. "And if I don't?" He hissed menacingly, showing his fangs and turning his eyes to slits. Cake ran off to the safety of Lord Mochro without answering his question. Marshall laughed evilly and turned around to see a scared peppermint maid. He sighed and tried to calm himself down. "Where's Toby?" He asked her softly. "In the nursery, upstairs third door on the left." She said quickly before running away." Marshall followed her directions. He was angry and right now Toby's innocent little smile was the only thing he wanted to see.

When the vampire king tried to open the nursery door he found it locked. "Come on, come on…" He mumbled trying to force the knob. Suddenly he heard a crashing noise from behind the door. "Toby?!" He yelled. Marshall shoulder checked the door until it flew open. Marshall gasped. There was the same monster they had fought a few nights ago and it had the baby in its claws. "TOBY!" Marshall yelled and grew into a giant ogre monster** (Like the one Marceline turned into in the episode 'What was missing')** and tackled the monster, careful not to let Toby fall. Marshall reached to grab Toby in his giant hand but the monster swung the baby out of Marshall's grasp. "URAGH!" Marshall grunted as the monster punched him in the gut. He stumbled off the monster and into the candy wall. The orange monster punched Marshall in the face and he fell to the floor. As his vision faded, Marshal saw the creature jump out of the castle through a hole in the candy concrete with baby Toby in his claws. "No…" Marshall said softly before he passed out.

"Marshall!?" A voice yelled at him from somewhere far away but he couldn't tell where. "Marshall! Wake up!" Wait a minute he recognized that voice, it was Fionna's. "Marshall! Marshall!" He felt his body being shaken and he slowly opened up his eyes. He saw Fionna holding him by his shirt and shaking him. "Fi?" He asked barely audible. "Fionna looked at him and he saw she had tears in her eyes. "Marshall! Are you ok?" He tried to sit up but regretted it when pain stabbed his head. "Ugh… I'm fine.." He said standing up with the help of Fionna. For the first time he noticed PG and Cake behind Fionna. All of a sudden memories of Toby being taken entered his mind. "Toby! The monster took him!" "What?" Fionna asked, bewildered. The vampire quickly explained everything. "Glob darn it!" Fionna yelled. "We have to get him back!" Marshall yelled, already running to the hole where the creature had escaped from but PG grabbed Marshall's wrist making him stop. "Marshall wait! You are I no condition to fight right now! We need to stop and make a plan." PG yelled. Marshall grabbed Gumball by his shirt and lifted him into the air. "Don't you dare tell me what to do!" He hissed maniacally. Any emotion Marshall had was replaced by hate and anger. Marshall's hands went from PG's shirt to his neck and the candy prince began to gasp for air. "Marshall!" Fionna yelled and pushed him away from PG who coughed a few times before breathing heavily. Marshall put a hand to his head. "Sorry…" He mumbled before floating out of the whole in the wall. "Marshall wait!" Fionna yelled. But Marshall didn't turn back.

**(Hope you all liked it! Again sorry for the wait, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. And don't forget to check out my new adventure time story! BYE)**


	9. Chapter 9 Brooke

Chapter 9

Marshall floated quickly away from the candy kingdom. He heard Fionna call his name but he did not turn back. "Stupid Gumball." Marshall muttered as he followed the monster's tracks. "I don't need him telling me what to do. I feel perfectly fine." Even as he said that his head began throbbing painfully. "Well, it's nothing I can't handle." He said confidently. "Although I guess I shouldn't have started choking him…" Marshall thought about this. He hadn't meant for it to go that far. But he had been upset about Toby and when Gumball yelled at him he had just snapped. "Well he deserved it!" Marshall decided. He looked up and saw the sun beginning to rise. "Great." He mumbled. "Now I can't even look for Toby. Stupid sun." And with that Marshall quickly floated over to some thick trees before the sun had the chance to burn him.

While Marshall sat in one of the trees he looked at one of the monster's tracks. After looking at them for while he began to recognize them. He couldn't remember from where but he had definitely seen them before.

**Fionna POV**

I tried to get Marshall to come back but he wouldn't turn around. I finally gave up and turned back around to see a worried Cake. "Let's go get Toby back." I said with my best adventure voice but Cake held me back. "Fionna baby," She said. "PG is right we need to sort everything out now instead of just following the tracks like we've lost our minds." Even though I didn't want to admit it, she was right. "Fine so what are we doing?" I asked.

Prince Gumball led Cake and I to the royal library. "Before the ball began, I had been researching the morgano monsters you had described to me and I've finally found a hit." He told us. I stopped him. "Wait this happened before the ball?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then why didn't you tell us sooner!?" I asked a little upset. Frowning, I grunted and flicked his head. "Ow!" PG cried which made Cake laugh a little but she quickly muffled it. "Continue." I said in monotone. Prince Gumball rubbed his head and kept talking. "Anyway, I found a hit. The monsters you described are a very old breed of monsters, and very dangerous. They despised the human race because the humans were the only ones that could kill them. At this point in time humans and vampires were allies, so when the morgano monsters began attacking the humans the vampires helped the humans fight back." PG explained.

"Does that mean Marshall helped too?" I asked eagerly. Gumball shook his head. "No. Marshall would have only been about 17 years old at this time, when vampires are that age they are not allowed to fight. " He said. A look of disappointment swept over my face but I nodded for him to keep talking. "Anyway, the vampires and the humans were able to push the monsters back into an ice cave in the ice kingdom, and before you ask, no the ice queen doesn't know, well I don't think she does. The reason that they drove the creatures into the ice kingdom is because the monsters had a weakness for cold. They sealed the monsters in an ice cave with the help of someone named Siku. Siku was an ice nymph that ruled the ice kingdom before the ice queen. Unfortunately Siku was destroyed in battle."

I frowned. "Great, one of the only people that could help us is dead." I grumbled. "But," PG began reassuringly. "Siku was said to have a daughter who was seventeen at the time." I let out another huff of air. "Oh even better! She's probably an old hag now." Gumball laughed. "Actually the opposite." I looked up with a confused face.

"Siku's daughter, Brooke, was frozen in ice by Siku herself. And no, Siku was not a bad mother; in fact, Siku froze Brook in ice to protect her." I shook my head. "Ok that's a great story and all but how is that going to help us find Marshall and Toby?" I asked.

"Well if we can find Brooke, she could help us defeat those monsters and help us find Toby. And it's possible that Marshall might have remembered all of what I just told you and gone to the ice kingdom to find Brook himself." PG explained. "Well then let's go!" I exclaimed.

**Marshall's POV**

All the memories had come flooding back to me. I remembered everything; the monsters, the humans, Siku, Brooke… Brooke, boy did I remember her. Since Brook and I were the same age at the same time so we had gone out a little. She was my first real girlfriend. "Focus Marshall Focus! Find Toby, then worry about Brooke and Fionna!" I mumbled to myself.

Floating under the cover of the dense trees, I made my way to the ice kingdom. Even before I could see her or hear the nasal sound of her voice, I felt the familiar chill of the ice queen. "Crap." I growled. She was close and if I didn't find a hiding place soon she would surely discover me, and I was in no mood to deal with her. Then again, I was never in the mood to deal with her.

Quickly, I dove into the thick branches of the trees and waited for her to pass. Sure enough, a few minutes later the ice queen walked by and she seemed rather pissed. She was screaming at a walkie talkie, something about not getting what she wanted. I stifled a laugh because the ice queen was being her usual bitchy self and had no idea that I was here. "I don't care what you do! Just keep the baby alive!" She screamed. I think it was at that time I stopped breathing. I didn't know for sure but I was almost positive she was talking about Toby. It took everything I had to keep from going down there and beating her up until she told where he was. But instead, I stayed there and listened for more details. But I didn't get to hear any more cause walked off and I couldn't risk following her, I had other places to be and other girls to see… Damn it Marshall Focus!

I continued to float until I appeared at a large glacier. I knew Brooke was here. I had snuck a glance at my mother's map multiple times that long time ago, and there had been many times when I had tried to free her but every time my mother's guards had restrained me.

I wiped away a lot of snow until I could see he surface of the icy glacier. After a long time of studying the surface I finally found her. I found Brooke. She looked so beautiful, almost like she was sleeping. Her greyish black hair still had the familiar turquoise highlights in it. Her face had become paler but I guess that's what happens when you're trapped in a giant block of ice for a couple thousands of years. She still had on that same dark blue tee shirt and blue jeans. Blue had always been her favorite color. It was as if nothing had changed.

"Flambo!" I called. My voice rang out through the entire ice kingdom and farther. Within a few minutes Flambo the tiny flame guy came running in my direction, leaving little footsteps of melted snow in his path. "Hey yous call?" He asked with incorrect grammar. I nodded. "Yeah I need you to melt this glacier." He inspected the big chunk of ice. "I don't know things pretty big. What will yous do for me in return?" I looked at him and my eyes turned to slits. "How about I don't extinguish you?" Flambo shrunk back and shook his head no. "Then get to work." Flambo walked over to the chunk of ice and smiled. "Oh I sees this is about dat girl in there ain't it? Hey I thought yous was with Fionna." I couldn't control when my cheeks turned a little shade of pink. "Just melt the ice." I hissed. Flambo smirked. "Ok, ok, a little player is ya?" With one finally hiss I got him to melt the glacier.

The ice actually melted faster than expected and I had to rush forward and catch Brooke bridal style to keep her from hitting the ground. I looked over at Flambo and nodded for him to leave. He did leave but not before giving me a wink. I looked at Brooke who still looked very pale. "Come on Brooke." I mumbled. She had to wake up, not just for me but we needed her to help us get Toby back.

After holding Brooke for a few more moments I began to doubt that she would ever wake up. But to my surprise one second later she started breathing normally and she opened her beautiful blue eyes. She gave me that familiar half smile and floated out my arms, I almost forgot that she could fly just like I could, pretty impressive for the daughter of an ice nymph. "How long was I out for?" She asked. I chuckled; it was just like her to act like nothing happened. "Couple thousand years." I answered her. She giggled and threw her arms around me. It felt so good to feel her touch again; I was so entranced I almost forgot why I had come to get her.

"Brooke, the monsters-" I was cut off by her lips being pushed against mine. I was surprised but that didn't stop me from kissing her back. It was in that moment that I completely forgot about everything; about Toby, the monsters, Cake, Prince Gumbutt, even Fionna. As we pulled away Brooke smirked as my cheeks acquired a light shade of pink. She laughed and backed away. "Aw Marshall have I really been gone that long? Looks like you've grow into a great big softy." I chuckled but then became serious once more. "Brooke those monsters are back." Brooke looked back at me with a bored expression. "So?" She asked carelessly. "Just get all the humans to fight them again." I gave a nervous chuckle. "See that's the thing, there aren't any more humans." Brooke looked back at me with surprise. "What?! All of them?! How?!" I pulled her against me to calm her down and it seemed to have worked because her breathing returned to normal.

"How?" She asked once more but this time with a calmer voice. "I'm actually not sure." I told her, my voice slightly muffled by her hair. "But there is one more left. And she is an amazing adventurer." Brooke pulled away and looked at me. "What's her name?" She asked. "Fionna. Fionna the human." Brooke closed her eyes. "Fionna…" She repeated softly. I nodded. She seemed to be taking everything in. I guess it's tough, being gone for so long then learning that when you wake up you have to battle a bunch of monsters. "I need to meet her." Brooke said finally when she opened her eyes. I smiled. "Then let's go." I took her hand in mine and together we floated towards the grasslands where I hoped Fionna was.

((Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long. I tried to make this one pretty long. I got swamped with homework the second school started and at one point I broke a few fingers and that made it hard to type. I will try to get the next chapter up quicker but because of school I can't make any promises!))


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Sorry about the late chap. CURSE YOU SCHOOL. If you're following my other fanfic, No longer a secret, I'm working on the chapter but I'm having some difficulties writing it for some reason. ANYWAY here's chapter 10!)

**Fionna's POV**

Cake laughed as I fell on my face and into snow. I got up and brushed myself off. "PG how much longer until we get to the iceberg where Brooke is?" PG looked at the map through his puffy pink coat. "It should be right here." He said and looked up from the map. "But all I see is bunch of snow and a big puddle." I told him. "Well then Marshall probably has already come for her." He said. "Aw man I wanted to use my new flame thrower." I said as I took off the now useless flamethrower back pack. Cake took off hers too. "Thank goodness!" She cried. "That was starting to ruffle up my beautiful fur."

"Well where is Marshall now?" I asked them both. Cake shrugged her shoulders and PG put his hand to his chin and began thinking. "Well," He said after a few moments. "He's either gone to your house or to his house." Cake looked up. "I'm betting on our house!" She said enthusiastically. "He probably thought we'd be there." I nodded. That made sense. "Let's go!" And with that we set off towards me and Cake's house.

**Marshall's POV**

I kicked down the tree house door because I got frustrated when it wouldn't open. Brooke giggled at my frustration and stepped inside. "Wow, nice place." She said and flopped on the couch. "Fionna!" I called, but all I heard was my echo. "Fionna is not here." Came the sudden voice from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw GMO. Brooke laughed. "Aw she's adorable." She said and picked up GMO.

"Brooke this is GMO, GMO this is Brooke." I introduced them. Brooke put GMO down. "So GMO, where are Fionna and Cake?" I asked. "They went to go look for Ms. Brooke." She said with her digital voice and smile. "Aw am I that popular?" Brooke joked. I rolled my eyes and got a bowl of strawberries from the kitchen. While we waited for Fionna to show up, I filled her in on what she had missed while she was incased and ice; like who were the new princes, the new monsters, I also told her about Toby and what he looked like. "Sounds like a baby Marshall to me." She said and I had to agree with her.

I got up and stretched, my body ached after being in the sun; even though I was protected by the necklace the sun still had its effects. "Hey Marshall," I turned around and as soon as I was facing Brooke's direction I felt cold powdery snow hit my face. "Snowball!" Brooke yelled and laughed at my surprise. I kept forgetting she was an ice nymph. Quickly, I wiped the snow off of my face and threw it back at her, laughing and feeling great pride as it hit her right in the forehead. Within a few minutes there was a foot of snow covering the floor and we were both covered in snow from our snowball fight. Brooke collapsed on the floor in laughter and I followed her.

When we both recovered from our laughing fit I felt Brooke's eyes on me. "What?" I asked. It seemed as if something had been nagging at her the whole time and right now really seemed to bother her. She seemed a bit hesitant to tell me what it was though. "Marshall I-" She was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. We both looked up and saw Fionna, Cake, and PG at the door. "Not more snow!" Cake complained. Fionna rushed forward and hugged me. "Marshall!" She cried. "You're ok!" I laughed and pulled away. "Well of course I am." I said and ruffled her hair. Fiona looked over and noticed Brooke who had been silently watching everything. "Hey Marshall, who's that and why is my living room covered in snow?" She asked just now noticing the snow covered floor. I introduced them. "Glad to finally meet you I've heard a lot about you and your adventures." Brooke told her and began floating off the ground. Fionna looked at Brooke with awe and I couldn't help but chuckle at how easily amused she was.

PG stepped up. "Hello Ms. Brooke." He said in his annoyingly polite way. "You must be Prince Gumbutt." She said. I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground. Fionna muffled her laugh as PG gave me a pathetic glare. "My name is Prince Gumball." He corrected her. "Marshall must you always make a mockery of my name?" He asked as I floated up beside Brooke and wiped a few tears from my eyes. "Yep." Brooke giggled a bit at my humor. "So Brooke did Marshall explain everything to you?" Fionna asked. Brooke nodded. "Yeah, but can we talk about that stuff later? I'm pretty tired from being incased in ice for a thousand years." Fionna nodded. "Cake will you take Brooke to the spare room? She can rest there until tomorrow." Cake agreed and told Brooke to follow her. "Guess I'll see you guys later." She said. Before floating off Brooke gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, I blushed and looked away. When I looked back Fionna was glaring at me so hard all I could do was shrug. Thank glob PG butted in when he did.

"Marshall how did you unfreeze Brooke?" He asked. "I called in Flambo from the fire kingdom." I told him.

"So what do we do now?" Fionna asked PG. He thought for a moment. "I'm really not sure." He told her. "I'll go back to the castle and do a bit more researching and stuff. I'll come back tomorrow with a plan." Fionna and I nodded in our agreement. I headed back upstairs to check on Brooke and Cake and Fionna walked Gumbutt out the door.

**(**(So sorry for the bad Chapter, it wasn't really very informative or anything and IM SORRY! I've been going through some writers block. I'll try to make the next one better though.

OH and THANK YOU to secret sound! He actually drew a fanart of me writing fanfictions…. Which I think is pretty cool. He drew me as an orange wolf with a poets hat on. So thank you to Secret sound! As soon as I figure out how I'll set it as my profile pic. So if anyone else wanted to do that, just send me a pm with the link. So anyway THANK YOU SECRET SOUND AND GOODBYE EVERYONE))


	11. Chapter 11 Past Memories

(Please read the note at the bottom.)

Soft crying sounds could be heard from the room that Brooke was staying in. When Marshall arrived at the door and gave it a soft knock the crying was quickly silenced and the girls head flew up from under the covers. "Brooke?" Marshall asked. "Are you crying?" His voice held a clear tone of disbelief. Brooke quickly wiped her eyes. "No!" She almost yelled in a childlike manor. The vampire sat on the bed next to the ice nymph. "Hey..." He said softly as he lifted her chin up slightly to look at him. "What's wrong?" His voice was unnaturally kind and free of any joking tone. Brooke looked at him with tear-brimmed eyes. "My mom's dead..." It was a statement, not a question. Marshall suddenly realized that he hadn't told her this bit of news. "I didn't say that..." Marshall said.

"You didn't have to, I figured it out myself." Brooke countered. The vampire scratched the back of his head nervously. "How?" He asked. "Well, she didn't show up to unfreeze me when the war was over, that was the first clue. And you haven't said a word about her thus whole time." The two kind of just sat there quietly after that, neither knowing how to break the unsettling silence. "How did she die?" The ice nymph asked quietly, so quietly that Marshall had to strain himself to hear her. "Brooke, that was a long time ago, I don't know if I re-" His rambling excuses were cut short by the blue girl. "How did she die?" The question was more demanding this time. It was almost as if she knew the answer, but wanted to hear him say it out loud. The vampire have a long sigh. "She was crushed by a boulder, thrown at her by one of the monsters. Her body was then thrown into the ocean to be eaten by the sharks."

Marshall didn't look at her when he said this, he couldn't look at her. But he heard the heart broken sob that broke the deafening silence, and he felt the sudden weight on his body as Brooke collapsed on him. Marshall wrapped his arms around the crying girl and hugged her close. "I don't even have a picture of her..." She said, trying not to choke on tears. "I have a picture of her." Marshall said, suddenly remembering the photo. "I had meant to give it to you earlier, but I forgot." The pale blue girl looked up at him. "Why do you have a picture of my mom?" She asked with a somewhat disguised tone. Marshall's eyes opened wide. "No it's nothing like that!" He said quickly. "I took a page from one of my mother's history books. I thought, maybe, you'd want something to remember her by." This made Brooke smile. "Marshall, that's sweet. Thank you." The vampire grinned. "I'll go get it." And with that he left Brooke's room to go get the picture.

In his rush to get down the hallway, Marshall ran into Fionna and they both tumbled down the stairs. "Sorry Fi!" The vampire said when they had stopped rolling. "It's ok Marshall. But um..." The blond girl's cheeks lit up as she finished her sentence. "Could you get off me?" Marshall looked down, and sure enough he had the human girl pinned to the wood floor. "Sure thing, babe." He said, temporarily getting distracted from retrieving the photo. After making the comment Fionna seemed to grow a bit angry and forcefully pushed the vampire away. "Hey, hey!" He cried when he hit the ground. "What's wrong with you?" He asked her. "Nothing is wrong..." She said through gritted teeth. The vampire frowned at her response. "Hey I have to go, but when I get done we are going to talk." Marsha went quiet after he said this. "Huh..." He thought aloud. "Never thought I'd be the one saying that." He said with a slight grin. Fionna just mumbled something and walked off, leaving the vampire alone in the hall. Marshall gave a long sigh before continuing on with his task.

Brooke laid still on the bed, clutching a pillow as she waited for Marshall to return.

_"Mom, I'll be fine! I can take care of myself!"_

Brooke tightly shut her eyes as the words echoed in mind.

_"Snowflake I'm only doing this to protect you." _

Her mother's words came next, making it harder for the girl to hold back tears.

_"My name's not snowflake, it's Brooke! And I don't need you to protect me!" Siku looked at her daughter, tears on the brims of her eyes. _

_"Snowfl- Brooke..." The girl looked up at her mother, defiance and anger in her eyes. "I'll come get you as soon as the war is over." _

_Brooke slowly walked towards her mother, a growl playing on her lips. "I'm not going to spend a year of my life trapped in a block of ice." She said threateningly. _

_Siku looked at her with heartbroken eyes. "Brooke, my little snowflake, I love you..." Before she even had time to react, Siku shot a large ice beam at Brooke. All the girl saw was an ice blue light as he was lifted up into the air and incased in ice. She only had a second to see her mother, a last final glance. "I hate you."_

Brooke hugged the pillow tightly as her mother's words repeated themselves in her mind. -"I love you. Snowflake, Brooke..." The soft kind memory of Siku's voice was interrupted by Brooke's own harsh one. "I hate you." The words haunted her mind. "I hate you..." They seemed to scream inside her head, mocking her as she struggled to keep tears from falling. "I hate you." Those were the last words that her mother would hear from her, and she had no way of taking them back. Finally, Brooke let the tears go. They flowed down her cheeks like a stream flowed down a hill. The ice nymph felt a mass amount of regret. She should had never said those three words, those three stupid words that echo through her head for the rest of her life. "I hate you."

When Marshall finally opened the door to the girl's room he found her huddled under the bed sheets asleep. Her eyes had bags under them and her cheeks were wet like she had been crying. He gave a long sigh before putting a piece of paper on the nightstand. On it was a picture of Siku with Brooke, only a toddler at the time, in her arms. The vampire gave one final look at the ice nymph before quietly exiting the room and shutting the door.

When Marshall went downstairs he found a not-so-angry Fionna playing video games. "Hey Fi." He said with a hint of worry. The blond girl paused her game before looking at him. "How's Brooke?" She asked, not bothering to greet him. The vampire scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I told her about her mom, she took it pretty hard." Fionna gained a sorrowful look in her eyes and sat back. "I can't imagine being in her situation; having someone so close taken away from me, except for Toby..." She looked over at the abandoned baby play toys in the living room. "Glob, I hope he's alright." The girl said worriedly. Marshall say down next to Fionna and put his arm around her. "Don't worry Fi, we'll find him." He said as reassuringly as possible. Fionna didn't respond and instead just stared at the floor.

At that moment Cake chose to enter the room. Marshall quickly removed his arm from around Fionna. "That poor girl," She stated to them. "I went up there to give her some tea and she was fast asleep, looks like she'd been crying her eyes out." Fionna frowned at this. From what she had learned about this girl she was supposed to be as tough as Marshall. "I'm sure she will be fine by tomorrow." The vampire said. "Brooke never stays sad for long. I never really understood it. One time, when her uncle died, she cried for an hour and stayed in her room for four hours, after that she was perfectly fine." He looked up in the direction of where Brooke was staying. "But with her mom... I'm not so sure." Fionna felt sorry for Brooke, she really did. But secretly she hoped that the ice nymph would get over it so they could find Toby. She sighed, realizing that this thought was rather selfish.

Cake handed Fionna a cup of tea. "Come on baby, time for bed." Fionna puffed up her cheeks. "But I wanna play BMO!" Even though she was older there were still moments when he acted like a child. Cake scooped up BMO. "It's time for BMO to go to bed too. Marshall you sleep on the couch." Marshall grinned. "But I wanna sleep in Fionna's bed." He whined like a little boy. Fionna looked away and Cake gave him a harsh glare. "Couch." She said sternly. As Cake and Fionna walked up the stairs Cake called out to them both; "We have a big day tomorrow." When they were gone Marshall floated over the couch and tried to fall asleep. After a while he finally drifted off to a not-so-peaceful sleep.

(I know that you all probably hate me because I took so long with this chapter and I am sorry. I just got out of the hospital last week and on top of that my friend and I are co-working on a book. Now that you have read my excuses please read the note below and please leave a review with feedback on what you thought. I love seeing what you guys have to say!

**PLEASE READ: **

So I was thinking of starting a new story. This one would, of course, would be a Fiolee story. But it would have a few OCs in it. It would be one where Marshall's old band mates come and they get back together. It would be way more exciting than I make it sound. Please tell me in a review or pm if you would read this story if I wrote it.))


End file.
